Sailor War
by crazyfan17
Summary: Pluto closed her eyes for a moment. "His name is Darkseid. He wants to rule the universe. He's unstoppable... at least alone. But if you all work together, he can be defeated." The world's finest heroes found the Justice League in order to stop an alien invasion of Earth.


**This is based on Justice League War, so if you haven't seen that, this might be a little confusing. I hope the characters aren't too oc.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Something evil was in the atmosphere. Pluto could almost taste it. 'So he has come.' The Sailor of Time gripped her Garnet Rod tight as she stared into the starless night. 'I must warn the others.' She turned away from her balcony window, from that innocent image that hid true terror…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena slowly opened her eyes to see Pluto leaning over her.

"Princess."

The blond blinked twice, rubbed the sleep out her eye and blinked again before screaming. "What are you doing in my room?"

The Guardian of Time was impassive to the blond's dramatics. "I'm sorry to wake you, but the Earth needs you Princess. Evil has arisen."

The blond stopped being dramatic, a serious expression taking over her face. "I sensed it. Someone's been sending their soldiers to kidnap people." Serena said as she thought about earlier in the day.

Raye and she rescued a couple that was being taken from some alien being. When they captured the hideous thing and tried to question it, the alien said, "For Darkseid," and blew up. That kept repeating for the whole day and the Senshi were tired out. They were spread thin; they couldn't be everywhere at once. In fact they were taking turns resting. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were patrolling the city while Mercury and Moon slept and replenish their power.

It was a testimony on how tired Amy was that she didn't come running from the blond's screams.

Pluto nodded, a faraway look in her eye. "Yes, you're right. The evil one is here." She intoned.

Serena shivered and got up from the bed. She couldn't sleep anymore and her powers weren't fully charged, but it'll have to do. "Who is the evil one?"

Pluto closed her eyes for a moment. "His name is Darkseid. He wants to rule the universe and take away free will. He's powerful, strong and unstoppable."

That sounded like Serena worst nightmare. How was she supposed to defeat a being that was unstoppable?

"At least he's unstoppable alone. But if you all work together, he can be defeated." Pluto said looking into her young yet so mature princess blue eyes.

Serena swallowed before nodding. If she wasn't alone, she can do anything. "Right. Let's go defeat Darkseid." Before the blond could transform, Pluto put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. You're not fighting this battle with us, Princess. Your needed elsewhere."

Confusion was on Serena's face as Pluto opened up her time gate.

"But you just said he's unstoppable alone." She cried.

"Yes, he is. That's why you're going to help with the other heroes."

Before the moon princess could question her further, a blood curling scream sounded right outside. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, but before she could go running to rescue, Sailor Pluto pushed her right into the time gate.

"Good luck Sailor Moon." She said, once the gate was closed on the blond's shock face.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That wasn't so hard." Green lantern said with a cocky smirk at Batman after he destroyed another Parademon.

He spoken to soon as another army of them came busting through a building. GL sighed and face palmed as a Parademon snuck up behind him. Suddenly a red and yellow blur was pounding away on it and knocking the alien down.

"Looks like you can use a hand." Flash said with a smile.

GL's face lit up. "Flash my boy! Great to see you."

They did this awkward hand shake thing that had Flash looking confused.

"Oh yeah, that's Batman." GL said, his voice nonchalant and dismissive.

"Wait, Batman's real?" Flash asked with wide eye excited eyes.

"Yeah he's over there." Before that sentence was even finished, the speedster took off to greet Batman.

While that was happening, Sailor Moon stumbled out of the Time Gate disoriented. She looked around the unfamiliar alleyway _. 'I guess I'm not in Juuban anymore._ ' She thought. The buildings on the side looked half destroyed _. 'Why would Pluto send me here?'_

While she was lost in her thoughts, a Parademon snuck up behind her. She sensed the attack just as it was about to grab her and dodged under its reach. "Moon Tiara Action!" Her attack snuck true and the thing imploded. "That was close." She sighed.

The moon princess heard sounds of fighting, without heisting she rushed towards the sounds. Coming out of the alleyway, she saw a beautiful woman battling fiercely with those things, but she was surrounded. _'I gotta help her.'_ Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Sailor Moon clenched her rod in her hand tightly. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

No one saw her many poses but they did hear her call out her attack before pink hearts erupted everywhere and attack the Parademons.

That's when the oddest thing happened.

When the attack landed, the aliens lost their monster forms. One by one different species dropped to the ground unconscious. The heroes could only stare in bafflement as they looked between the aliens and the newcomer.

Sailor Moon was a tad bit nervous and frighten by their stares, especially Batman's. But at the same time she was internally fan girling. _'The American heroes! Flash, Batman and Green Lantern.'_ She seen the woman before she couldn't place the name.

"What in great Hera…?" Wonder Woman asked in bafflement.

"Who is she?" GL asked eyeing the blond up and down with an appreciative stare.

Sailor Moon cheeks turned red.

"Dude! That's Sailor Moon, one of the first superheroes to appear." Flash gushed with wide excited eyes. He zoomed in front of her. "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Moon or Sailor Moon." He said holding out his hand.

Sailor Moon's English wasn't bad, she can understand what he's saying, but to carry on a full conversation was another thing entirely. "I-its an honor to meet you too Flash… You can call me Sailor Moon." She said slowly so it could come out clearly as she shook his hand.

GL scoffed. "You're fan boying to much Barry."

The Speedster sent a glare at the brunette man.

Batman on the other hand still haven't said anything; he just kept staring at her. It wasn't a look like GL gave her earlier, it was more wary and contemplative.

Superman floated down next to Wonder Woman. "How did you do that?" the Kryptonian asked, having seen the attack from above.

The blond shrugged; she didn't know how herself. This was the first time since she attack the aliens that they changed back to their normal form. But now that she knew, she could say everyone.

Batman narrowed his eyes. Sailor Moon was a sore spot for him. He could never find anything on her. Who she was, where she lives, not even her age. It was like she appeared out of thin air to fight. It could be magic she was using to fool the camera.

He hated magic.

"Incoming!" GL yelled as something flew towards them drunk.

Some kind of… robot man thing landed in front of them.

"Mine!" Wonder Woman growled fiercely as she charged. Haven't gotten cheated out of her battle from earlier, she was eager to spill guts again.

But robot's arm changed into a canon and shot a powerful enemy beam right at her. The warrior woman flew back into a car.

Sailor Moon winched. That gotta hurt.

Superman's eyes went red. "You're done!"

The robot's armor shrunk. "No! I'm not with them!" he shouted, holding up his hands in surrender.

Flash stopped in front of Superman. "I can vouch for him. He was at STAR labs." The speedster said.

It looked like Superman still wanted to go after the new comer, but he restrained himself.

Sailor Moon checked on Wonder Woman.

"You're very kind sister." The dark hair Amazon said with a smile as Sailor Moon helped her up.

The blond smiled warmly at her.

Thunder and lightning was heard before a being in red with a lighting around him flew down slowly from the sky. Everyone was staring awe. But then it was kinda ruin when he opened his mouth.

"Hey there! What's up? I'm Shazam." He greeted with a smirk. "I'm with him." He said indicating the robot.

"He's not with me."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Mr. Roboto?" GL asked.

The guy shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter who I am. Only what I know." As he said that, the Parademons were flying back to where they came from.

"That's right! You better run away!" GL yelled after them.

The moon Senshi wished she could feel the same, but she had a bad feeling.

"No, they're preparing for something." Batman said darkly.

"What does that mean?" Superman asked.

Silence.

"…I don't know."

"But I know." The half man, half cyborg said.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
